Ring Ring!
by Clou
Summary: Some phonecalls between beybladers! No Yaoi! Funny I hope! Are and Are! I updated!
1. Chapter 1: Tyson and Hilary

Some phonecalls. Funny I think. More to come! Don't just read. Review! It's the latest thing!

**Ring Ring!**

Chapter one: Tyson and Hilary

(Ring ring)

"Hello? Is that Hilary?"

"Well if you called Japan 123123 then I guess it is."

"Ok. OK. Er.."

"Yes?" (slightly annoyed)

"OK.. This is harder than it looks.. Um.."

"Tyson? Spit it out already!"

"Yeah but.." (whispers) "Its a little embarrissing.."

"Who is it? Who do you fancy?"

"No one I fancy no one."

(grunts)

"Then what's wrong? Are you on drugs?"

"Um.. No. Not yet."

"Not yet! Tyson Granger if I ever catch you sniffing glue or whatever I'll..!"

"OK OK! I'll never do that!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I...I...ummm"

"Grr,"

"OK OK OK I CONFESS!"

"Took your time.." (mutters)

"I...(takes deep breath) "Have.." (whimpers) "I"

"OH COME ON ALREADY! "

(starts crying) "Oh please help me! Help me! My confession! OH IT HURTS!"

(sighs impatiently) "La la la.." (starts reading the phone book)

"Hey are you reading a phone book? I read that the other day! I loved the bit where it said phone now for free double glazing! That bit got me so emotional" (sniffs)

"TELL ME WHATS WRONG, YOU, YOU, YOU...!"

"Oh yeah.. wait let me get back into character," (coughs)

(whistles)

"OK I'm back! I.. I.. I have...CONSTIPATION!"

(sweatdrops) (sighs) "Just drink a ton of orange juice and you'll be fine."

"My hero! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA...,"

(click (hangs up))

Read and review my good people! My fans!

wait.

I have no fans! (cries)

Rave


	2. Chapter 2: Hilary and Kai

This one isn't as long as the other I don't think but still. Thanks for reviewing guys . Check out my other stories.

* * *

**Ring Ring!**

Chapter two: Hilary and Kai

"Hey Kai are you there? This is Hilary."

(sighs)"Why are you calling me at 3am for?"

"Well I just heard something funny about Tyson."

"Well I get to hear him everyday. What's so funny?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell..."

"Stop saying well..."

"Er.. OK. Anyway did you know that Tyson has constipation?"

"... I really wanted to know that."

"No no it's funny. Don't you see? Eating all them pies has finally got to him."

(sighs) "So I see."

"Did he tell you already? Man my news is never new!"

"Hilary no one in their right mind goes and tells someone about having constipation."

"Er.. they don't?"

"Who else have you told?"

"Um let's see.. Max and he told Kenny who told Ray who told Mariah who told Lee who told Kevin who told Gary who told Michal who told Rick who told Emily who told Eddy who told Robert who told Johnny who told Enrique who told Oliver who told Tala who told Ian who told Bryan who told Spencer who told Julia, who told Raul, who told King, who told Queen, who told Zeo, who told Zagart, who told Voltaire, who told Boris, who told Ming ming, who told Miguel, who told Crusher, who told Brooklyn, who told..."

Beeeeeeeep (Dial tone)

"Er... Kai? You there? Kai? You know we could tell the bitbeasts! You tell Dranzer! Kai! Answer me right now! KAI! GRRR!"

(click)

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Kai and Brooklyn

OK this is a totally OOC chapter. Should be funny. Thanks for the reviews!

**Ring ring!**

Chapter three: Kai and Brooklyn

"Hey Brooklyn."

"Who's that?"

(sigh) "This is Kai. Kai Hiwitari."

"Oh hi Kai! I'm a poet I didn't..."

"Everyone says that. It's all I'm a poet I didn't know it! Where did that come from anyway?"

"Well I believe it came from an old..."

"Brooklyn..."

"Stop interupting me! Waaah!"

(sweatdrops)

"Well like I was saying it came from an old manuscrip..."

(sighs forcefully)

"Gee is that a hint?"

"Whatever gave you that thought?" (looks innocent)

"I know! Guess what I'm doing? Squeek!"

"Being annoying?"

"No. Listen again. Squeeeek!"

"Er... washing windows?"

"Whilst talking on the phone?"

"Well maybe?"

"Nope"

"OK How about opening the door to a creepy house? They all have squeeky doors right?"

"Nope! One more guess!"

"Howsabout... hmm... being annoying?"

"No!"

"So will you tell me?"

"Nope!"

"Ok..."

"Ok I'll tell you. It was.. no wait. No I won't! Squeeek!"

(sighs) "Ok. You know when Crusher phoned you the other day? Who.."

"You listened in? How could you? You were in the mansion! STALKER! AAAAAAH!"

"Hey I wasn't..."

"Then how did you know? (squeels) STALKER!"

(click)

Are and Are


End file.
